


It's not what you think

by DemiCompy



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: For a Friend, Gen, So I posted it here, too long on Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiCompy/pseuds/DemiCompy
Summary: The time has come around but not in the way you expect it to.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	It's not what you think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Volsento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volsento/gifts).



Lauren thinks back to when she and Kieran were on good terms and being the lune, those days were easier than it is now. She was being hunted and missing Kym and Will. Kieran had betrayed her........... he looked sad about it but also not because she will be with Dylan again. He knew Dylan before and wanted to help him reunite with her one way or another. He was just keeping his promise to Dylan........... 

But Lauren didn't know that and wanted to see him die as slow as possible so she did as he told her about Dylan's final wish as his final words. She froze and just.............. stopped. Nothing was happening, at least for that moment, then her body shook as she processed his words. After that moment, She started to punch, push, and pull at his dead body begging for him to explain what he meant.

Nothing mattered anymore now that her reason feels unfulfilling. What really was the reason anyway? Was it really for Dylan and her parents? or what? She couldn't tell anymore. Then she just cried until she was jailed and ready to be executed. One thing that surprised her the most was that Kym and Will were also getting executed.

They didn't help the lune at all!! So why are they getting executed? The reason was that they knew about the lune and never told anyone. As a result of that they were made to look like corrupted officers as well as looking like they had helped the lune.

She begged and BEGGED for them to not be executed but no one listens to a traitor. Kym turned towards her with a smile and Will did the same but said "I'll handle it and Kym. Don't worry."............ and then their necks snapped as they dropped while Lauren, with tears in her eyes, watched and screamed "NOOOOOOO!!!!".

Now here she was, in front of the people who were angry and throwing things at her. She never accepted her fate and never felt her peace and never was reunited with Dylan for having so much unfinished business. She was in Hell. Not even Kieran was there. No he was in Purgatory.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


End file.
